


No Name

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charity Auctions, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: “Why did you picked me up there?” He suddenly asked him, breaking Sehun from his thoughts.“I liked what I saw, to be honest.” Sehun tugged a blond strain behind his hair. “Beautiful boys like you always get to me.”“But was I really worth $25,000?”“As long as you keep looking at me like that, you are.” Sehun watched as he bit his lip again. “Maybe even more. Maybe you’re just priceless.”Sehun always had a camera in his hand. And, of course, the one night he doesn’t have one, he sees the most beautiful eyes in a boy he doesn’t know the name too.(Updated with Epilogue)





	1. 1

Sehun hated formal events. Mainly because they required him to wear a tux.

And Sehun hated wearing a tux. The shirt and jacket didn’t let him move his arms without restriction. The tie around his neck felt more like a moose and the pants always annoyed him with the way they came up to expose his ankles when he sat. If he wanted everyone to see his socks, he would have worn shorts, damn it. 

He also hated it because he couldn’t bring his camera with him. He was a photographer; capturing beautiful things in one special moment was his passion. Yet, he couldn’t bring his camera to this banquet, even though it was the main thing that got him to be there in the first place. Ridiculous. 

The only reason he was wearing one now was for his friend, Kim Jongin, and his gallery’s annual charity banquet. It was an event that was filled with all these rich modern art influences, all dressed in designer clothes, taking apart in a series of auctions for various things just to play an unspoken game of who can flaunt the biggest amount of money. It was a dumb sport, but as long as Jongin got the money in the end, Sehun didn’t care. He just wanted to get the ordeal over with. 

His morning flight was pushed back to the early afternoon, making him having to dash over to the hotel with less than an hour till the banquet began. He was in a rush to get dressed and to catch a cab in the busy city. He finally got there just minutes after the doors opened.

He walked into the gallery with caution, moving around all the rich men and women waltzing inside. They all made their way to the front of the opening where Jongin stood alone in a designer suit, shaking hands with all his guests, smiling widely and fake laughing at all the dumb jokes he had to endure. Sehun could see the struggle in his eyes. 

When it came to his turn, Sehun spread out both his arms and gave his friend a good bro hug. “Hey man.” 

“Hey.” Jongin greeted him with a hard pat on the back. “Thanks for coming. Stand up here with me.”

“Why? Isn’t your lovely event planner supposed to be up here with you?” Sehun asked as he placed himself beside him. 

“He’s busy with last minute things,” Jongin mumbled beside him. “He won’t tell me because he didn’t want to stress me out.” His friend blushed as if it was an enduring characteristic of the other man. Sehun only playfully rolled his eyes and greeted the rest of the guest with him. 

Once they had met everyone, they walked on into the ballroom. The tables were covered in red cloth and the chairs were golden to match the chandeliers. They all were supposed to have dinner as they took part in the auction, explaining why there were signs with numbers on them next to their golden silverware and plates. 

It was simple but glamorous, which seemed a lot like Jongin’s taste. Sehun picked himself a glass of champagne from a nearby wondering waitress with a tray of them and made his way to his assigned table. He turned to find Jongin behind him, talking and smiling to a shorter man with a close cut shaved head. Sehun only smirked at him once he caught his attention and walked on. That must have been the event planner. 

Sehun sat down in his seat and watched the people around him interact and walk. It was a fancy party for fancy people and Sehun felt out of place. He wasn’t the type to really take part in this type of scenery, where the guests more interested in judging others than actually enjoying the company of others. He wasn’t really the type of person to really to do anything social, honestly. He rather stay home and be alone with his own thoughts and ideas. He enjoyed going out to see new artists’ work, or just a walk into town, seeing if he can discover something worth capturing with his lens. But again, he rather is alone when he took part in that. Other people only distracted him, making his work and his thoughts not fully meet their true potential. It was frustrating and annoying to him. 

Sehun waited in his seat patiently for Jongin to join him again, hopeful that maybe the event planner would come along. He was in the middle of trying to remember the boy’s name when he noticed people were beginning to settle down for the first round of auctions. He wished he had his camera with him again, his fingers actually moving to grab the absent object. He wanted to get a glimpse of the movement of the guests moving. He always liked trying to get a perfect still moment when there was movement, even though most of the time the end results were a mess of multi-colored blurs blended into one another. He would sometimes find that perfect one though, and that wonderfully hidden diamond would become his proud and joy. It was like uncovering hidden treasure. 

Sehun had been uncovering treasure since he was about twelve years old when his parents gave him his first portable camera. He was told he an eye for the detailing once people took a look at his photos. His parents then bought him a new camera and he flew off from there. He gains attention for his work during his high school years, but his career didn’t kick off till he was 21, making him drop out of college and move up to the big city to start on his first self-produced, professional collection. Once released, he was an overnight section that led him on to have a successful career five years later. He still wasn’t sure though how he felt about it all.

Jongin started making his way over with the event planner. Sehun stood and shook the man’s hand as Jongin introduced him as Doh Kyungsoo. Sehun only smiled and said what he was supposed to. He winked to Jongin when he could, knowing that this was a keeper for his friend. 

The event moved slowly. It felt like Sehun had gain years on his life span in the time he spends sitting at that table, watching as the people around him held up their signs and call out large amounts of money for things such as unwanted paintings that Jongin could never sell and some famous dead artist’s canvas holder. It was all minor objects that people liked to have just to sound higher classed, maybe even well favored or interested. Sehun didn’t care for it. He rather just live his life in a normal, more affordable way. He didn’t see the appeal in higher end things; they always appeared overvalued and overpriced to him, especially if they were to really reflect on true creativity. He believed that real beauty and life meaningful things came from small moments, usually unseen by most. They were the moments of pure emotions and bright fondness, with relatability to all. Rather a look shared by two lovers with a message in the eyes that only they could read or a man looking out into the open with a fixed untranslatable look, it all was beautiful and showed what life was really fully about. 

The meaning for it all was all held in the eyes as well. He was a firm believer in that because he had seen it time and time again. The true story was always inbred in the depth and shine that the eyes produced. Sehun always admired that the most about people and it made him love his job even more. 

The line of auctions went on forever. Sehun just sat and watched the full activity go on in phases. Casually, he would switch over and glance at Jongin and Kyungsoo whispering to each other and giggling. He found it cute mostly but it then it would turn sickening and he would turn away. 

It was like the second coming when they announced the final auction. Sehun was ready to jump up and leave the place, not wanting to stay for the dancing afterward. That was the actual social aspect for the charity and Sehun didn’t really want to be social with anyone here. So he was just going to write Jongin a check, hug him goodbye, and leave. He was even considering grabbing a bottle of whiskey on his way back to the hotel. He needed a good night’s rest before the flight back tomorrow, and that tasted better than the nasty champagne anyway. 

The last auction was for the single people at the banquet to get a date. It was about a dozen men and women contenders lining up on stage one by one, ready to have money flung at them for a dance or two. The announcer would introduce them with a solid fake name and some unrealistic characteristics, making them really being sold off on their looks in pretty dresses and suits. It was like buying last-minute dates to an event you were already at, in Sehun’s eyes. It must have been a hell of a confidence boost too, he assumed. (He would rather just be with his champagne, but he was afraid of the weird looks he would get if he just danced alone with the bottle.)

The women went up first, and they went for a lot and fairly quickly like always. They were usually young and pretty, with tan skin and tight dresses. There was one girl in particular that took on a rather large chunk of money from a young boy in the audience. Jongin leaned into his side as they watch the girl walk off the stage to meet her buyer. 

“That’s the mayor’s son and his fiancé.” Jongin smirked at him. Sehun nodded, finally understanding how the boy had that money. 

Soon the men came on, which was the only type of offering from the auction that Sehun would look at, and the first one was enough to make him lose all interest in the auction. He looked a lot like his ex, who dumped him after he started his career out of jealousy and bitterness. He only sipped more of his second glass of champagne. 

Sehun finished his glass when the last male contender was called up. He was ready to leave till he glanced up to the stage and saw _him_ there, walking under the lights in a nervous stride. He was smiling shyly as he bowed to the announcer and stood in the center. He was possibly one of the youngest they had seen that night overall. He had round shiny cheeks and a thick neck. His jawline was broad and strong looking with plump pink lips that he pursed into a thin line three times while he was up there. He wore a simple and cheap looking black suit with a dark green sweater underneath. His hair was obviously dyed a striking shade of blonde that made his naturally dark-haired eyes brows look almost black. His eyes were a sparkling shade of average brown and he could barely see through his thin slants. He was blinding and Sehun was left stunned. 

He sat in his motionless, staring up to the prettiest boy he ever saw as the announcer rambled off some false statement about him. He saw the boy fully smile once the announcer greeted him as Suho, showing all of his straight white teeth for a swift second. He was left breathless then. 

He almost didn’t hear the opening. “We will start the bidding at $100.” 

“$150!” One guest called out. 

“$250!” Another one cried out. 

Sehun grabbed his sign quickly. “$500!” He called out quickly. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo wiped their heads towards him once the announcer repeated his bet. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin asked him in a small voice. 

“Betting. You’re welcome.” He was scanning the crowd for his competition, not looking at his friend. Sehun’s leg was bouncing like it always did when he was determined.

“$1,000!” 

“$1,500!” 

“$2,500!” Sehun called out with his little sign up in the air. He was number 94. 

“Sehun, he’s just some dorky college student I found last minute to fill in the spot,” Kyungsoo whispered over to him. 

“Don’t feel like you have to bet on him, Sehun.” Jongin tried to reason with him. 

“I don’t. I want him.” Sehun reinforced them in a driven tone. 

“Sehun-“ 

“Jongin, I _have_ to have him,” Sehun told him the truth. He couldn’t lose him. He wasn’t going too. 

“$5,000!” 

“$7,000!” 

“$10,000!” The crowd gasped at the statement. It was the highest bid on a person the whole night. 

“$15,000!” Sehun called out. The crowd gasped again, all of them turning over to him in his seat. He looked up to the boy that was looking back at him. He had a look in his eyes that was mainly shocked, like everyone else (especially Jongin). But he also looked excited and curious, like he was tempted to actually say “Come get me.” Sehun almost read the message in his eyes. It was enough motivation for him to go on. 

“$20,000!” 

“$25,000!” Sehun called out in response. There was no call back after him, making it silent in a room full of people for a solid five seconds. The announcer sold him the boy and the crowd cheered for the largest bid on the night overall. 

Sehun didn’t stand for the praise or shake Jongin‘s hand. He only kept his sight on the boy who walked off the stage in a more awkward strut. He was looking back at him with that same look in his eyes.

The announcer told everyone it was time to dance and directed the winning betters the side table to pay up. The party started to bloom as Sehun stood and took out his checkbook from his inside tux pocket. 

Jongin stood up as well and gave him a look as he handed him the pen. “Are you drunk?” 

“No.” Sehun knew he wasn’t. 

“Then what are you thinking?” Jongin asked him. 

“That I deserve to have someone cute to dance with just like you.” Sehun looked at him with Kyungsoo behind him. He then glanced over to find his date waiting for him. 

He handed the signed check to Jongin. “Enjoy your evening, buddy.” He patted him on the back before walking off. 

“Be safe,” Jongin called in after him. Sehun waved him goodbye without turning back. 

Sehun made his way around the slowly-coming-to-life dance floor before coming around the corner, fixing his tie and tux as he walked. He watched his date as he grabbed a skinny glass of champagne and drunk it down in one go. His eyes went straight to his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, bobbing up and down. Sehun bit back his lip and mentally told himself to calm down before he came up to him. 

They made eye contact again, and in the smaller space between, Sehun couldn’t begin to explain the blow.

Sehun stuck out his hand in a shake. “Hey there. I’m Sehun, it’s nice to meet you.” 

The boy took his hand in a decently firm grip. “Hi. I’m Suho.” 

He was nervous but sweet. He was young and he knew he didn’t fit in the kind of scenery that was happening around him. He was like Sehun in that way, when he was at that age and phase in his life, and Sehun liked that more than he should. 

“Would you like to dance?” Sehun asked him, offering out his arm. 

Suho smiled at him shyly as he hesitantly took hold onto him. “I’m not the most... graceful when it comes to dancing. So, I apologize in advance if I step on your feet.” 

Utterly adorable. 

Sehun assured him that it was fine and they walked out onto the floor. Most of the people there were already slowly swaying with their partners. There was a live band playing music that would bored Sehun to death if he was really listening. 

Once they found their spot, Sehun took the lead. Suho was shorter than his but a few inches, making him look up to him with his pretty eyes. Sehun smiled down at him, trying to come off as a charming gentleman. 

They begin to dance and there is an awkward atmosphere between them, which was expected. Sehun did just meet the boy and still didn’t know his real name. He remembered then that he wasn’t exactly the best at making small talk with strangers. There was always a flaw in his seemingly perfect plans.

“So, what brings someone like you here tonight?” Sehun asked the boy. Only a second later did he realized how that sounded, and he mentally scowled himself for sounding so judgmental and cheesy.

“One of my professors invited me along for the experience,” Suho answered with ease like he didn’t notice or cared.

“You’re a student?” Sehun asked him. He didn’t take the boy to be that young.

“Yeah. I’m in my last year of my masters.” The blonde boy explained. “I was a last minute fill in for a boy that decided to drop out. The event planner guy gave me fifty bucks to fill in the spot an hour before the whole thing started.”

Sehun signed in realization. He understood now, finding it to make a lot more sense. 

“What about you?” Suho asked him as they spun around another dancing couple.

“I’m a photographer from upstate. I’m friends with the owner of the gallery and came in for support.” He gave the boy the bare minimum, not wanting to come off more like an arrogant douche than he already has to the younger boy.

Suho smiled up to him again, but this time it took more in the form of a smirk that matched the knowing look in his eyes, like a kid who just solved a mystery and won the prize. “You’re Oh Sehun, aren’t you?”

Sehun softly huffed a small grin. “Am I famous or something?” He asked in a jokingly tone, but he already knew that answer. 

He was the youngest person in history to win as many awards as he had and was expected to grow more in the next coming years. He was titled everything from a young prodigy to the fine arts world’s second coming. He didn’t see it in himself like everyone else around him, but that’s what people know him for. It was the reasoning behind him not showing his face out to the public as much. It was his attempt to distance himself from the fame and such, so he could stay close to earth as he should be. He was still only human, after all. 

A part of him didn’t want Suho to know anything about his career and was even disappointed when the blonde boy recognized him. He didn’t want to be treated differently than anyone else who would dance with him. Even though Sehun was only dancing with him because he paid a high price for him… (This didn’t start off as it should have, Sehun realized).

“I heard about you at school. All my classmates adore you.” Suho said. Most of the time, the person telling him this would mention that they were a fan too. He waited for Suho too, but he didn’t. 

“Thank you,” Sehun recalled his manners at the last second, before glancing over and behind the boy. He found Jongin dancing with the event planner like he expected, right next to the mayor’s son and his date. The two were talking among one another and Sehun knew that Jongin was in the middle of making a deal. The man knew how to execute those very well. 

Sehun looked back down to Suho, with his golden blonde locks flopping up slightly along with each movement they made together. He wondered how those strands of hair would fall and layout if Suho was on his arched back. He blinked harshly and snapped himself out of that strain of thought. 

“How old are you?” Sehun began the conversation again.

“24,” Suho replied smooth enough for Sehun to consider to be true, but he wasn’t completely sure. He knew how people were sometimes. He told an older man he was flirting with one night at a party that he was 21 when he was really only 18, hoping the guy would buy him some alcohol. He turned out to be over thirty and Sehun ran out of the situation soon after he got the six-pack of Bud Light he wanted.

“You look younger than that.” He told Suho in a non-demeaning tone.

“I get that a lot, honestly.” Suho lifted a shoulder in all good humor. “How old are you?”

“26.”

“Oh. I thought you would be older.”

“Does that not satisfy you?” Sehun smirked flirtatiously.

“Maybe…” Suho bit his bottom lip slightly. 

They swayed more to the bland and meaningless music, making more small talk. Sehun was beginning to get rather bored again, and he started stating in his head how much he hated this ‘special events’ again. If he was really out here wasting both time and a good outfit, he expected to have an at least decent time. A decent time in his opinion was drinking good beer and listening to somewhat decent music with less than impressive dancing. This was below his par and he wanted more out of it.

Sehun looked back down to the boy near him. He was closer now since they moved to a tighter space. He came up to right underneath Sehun’s nose, letting him smell his coconut shampoo and his cheap cologne. The younger boy looked back up to him, making eye contact as they slowed their pace. They just looked at each other for a steady moment, long enough for Sehun to deem him as the only good thing he has out of the whole night, before one of the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly and crocked a raised brow at him. He was giving him that look in his eyes again, like “Come on, baby. Let’s go.” Sehun swallowed hard.

Sehun glanced back to Jongin to find him still distracted between Kyungsoo and the couple. Sehun then leaned down to his date’s ear, getting his lips right there, so his hot breath could be felt on his skin and so he could pull in the smaller boy’s chest to his. He could feel the soft yet rapid thumping of his heartbeat with his, and it only fueled Sehun more to kick into action.

“You want to get out of here?” He whispered, slow and deep.

He felt Suho nod his head beside his jawline. “Yeah.”

Sehun grinned to himself before moving away from the boy. He took his hand and together they lead themselves off the dance floor and out of the gallery. He took his final lookover to Jongin before exiting, making sure he was unaware to their department before exiting the whole building for good. They kept their hands tightly together as they maneuvered around all the different bodies in their way. Sehun could almost see the looks they were receiving behind his back. Like it was an outrageous and scandalous thought that they would ever do what everyone was thinking they were doing. Please, even he wasn’t naive enough to think that the married couple to be virgins and that everyone else tonight wasn’t going to fuck someone else at some point tonight. (Especially Jongin and Kyungsoo with the way they couldn’t stop touching each other)

They make it outside where there was more room to breathe in the now icy cold air. It almost hurt Sehun’s lungs to breath it in, slowly exhaling it out, like cigarette smoke. He could see his breath. 

Suho beside him did the same, running a hand through his hair. His shoulder hung lower and looser than before. He seemed calmer and less anxious than inside the party like he didn’t have to point up a front anymore. Sehun considered that maybe he wanted to leave even more than him. He liked that assumption the more he thought about it. 

Sehun took off his jacket and loosen his tie lightly before swinging an arm over the other boy. Suho’s arm instantly went around Sehun’s waist and Sehun decides he likes the boy more then.

“You know any good bars in town?” He asked the younger boy, leaning in close to his face.

“I know one. It’s a kind of college bar though…” Suho was trying hard not to blush. Sehun liked that more.

“That’s fine. I just want to buy you a drink.” 

It wasn’t a long walk to the bar. They mainly stayed on the same sidewalk, soon approaching a lively little pub on the corner end of the street across of them. Suho explained on their walk there that it was a bar owned by his two good friends Chanyeol and Baekhyun. They used to be Suho’s roommates in his undergraduate years till they dropped out and decided to start up their own business. 

There was no line, and the bouncer greeted Suho with a simple greeting without checking either one of their IDs (so Sehun assumes that he was above age). They enter in and the whole world changed into a bright haze of neon blue lights and loud country music (something about her being a hot mama). The smell of alcohol and other people’s body odor overwhelmed all of his other senses as he can barely make out his surroundings. 

“Holy shit.” Sehun laughed beside Suho, smiled proudly up to him. 

“You like it?” Suho had to talk loudly and directly in his ear for him to numbly hear him. Sehun nodded and laughed again. Suho took his hand then. “Come on.” 

They made it to the middle of the packed bar, where people were both standing and sitting with all kinds of glow sticks around them. It looked like what Sehun imaged a rave would be, but most of the kids there were just socializing while drinking out of glass bottles. It was calm for the most part, but that changes once the people around him began to cheer wildly. It took him by surprise till Suho pointed it out to him, right there on the far end of the bar, as a new country song began to play. 

There was a short but illuminating figure on the bar top. It was a man in the silhouette but the jean shorts and red top made him do a double take. It was a young and extremely drunk boy strutting around in and in the bar top, walking with his feet high to not only make the crowd laugh but to also show off his vintage-looking cowboy boots. He had brown hair, long enough down his neck to be a mullet, and a grin bigger than life on his face. He was dancing to the song, shaking his ass and hair everywhere while spraying beer cans over the crowd who applauded him for his crazy tactics. Sehun really wished he had his camera again. 

“That’s Baekhyun!” Suho yelled in Sehun’s ear. He turned to the boy before they busted out in complete laughter. He had never seen anything this... different. 

Baekhyun kept performing with all the spunk and sass as a true entertainer. He sang along with the song and made the crowd pumped. Sehun never saw anything like that and he was honestly impressed. 

It got crazier when another person got on the bar top. It was another male, this one was very tall and wearing jeans and a button up flannel shirt. He put on a cowboy hat and somehow found a guitar to strap on. He assumed that was Chanyeol. 

He began to play along as he made his way over to meet the other boy down near the end of the song and performance. They made it on the floor to end it in a fantastic stunt of Baekhyun flossing and then Chanyeol taking off his guitar and throwing it into the crowd to do a very poor cartwheel. The two struck a pose as the song faded out, letting the bar full of college students scream in absolute praise for them. 

“What the hell?!” Sehun stayed in the aftermath as Suho howled at his expression. He seriously wasn’t expecting this when they arrived. 

“Oh my god!” Sehun tried to gather himself as Suho held him close. The crowd somehow seemed to grow more in size, making spaces tighter. He didn’t mind it when someone budded them closer together. Sehun only held onto Suho more. 

“How about we sit down?” Suho shouted. Sehun nodded in agreement as Suho took him away to an empty table with a couple of spare chairs. 

Sehun was in the middle of thinking why there was just an unused table in the middle of a crowded bar when he sat down. He didn’t realize it was a trap. 

Once he was in the chair, he turned his head, trying to see if Suho was sitting beside him. Instead, the boy behind him took the back of Sehun’s chair and shoved him out into the opening that was once the ending stage of the two bar owners’ show. 

“Hey Baekhyun!” Suho called out from behind him. “We got a newcomer!” 

The crowd gasped and celebrated again at Suho’s call. Sehun turned to find the blonde boy standing over him and gesture to him as the ‘newcomer’. 

Before Sehun could ask what was happening, the lights shifted into a darker dim and the music stopped mid-chorus to a beat-driven song. He turned back and found the boy from earlier, Baekhyun, looking at him with a lollipop on his mouth, twirling it with his fingers seductively. Oh no. 

Sehun turned back to Suho for help but the boy only winked at him. 

He turned back to his front, realizing that he was now in the spotlight, with the crowd’s full attention on him. He was vulnerable and afraid, and he knew very well he should have been. 

Baekhyun started to make his way towards him as the crowd cheered him on. Sehun could tell he loved the worship. The song had more of an R&B tone now, and it worried him deeply of what was about to come. 

The brown-headed boy shook his hips and shimmied all the way over to him, building up the excitement. Sehun nearly shook in his seat, not knowing what was coming as he laughed hysterically at the same time. 

Finally, when the boy was near him, he dipped his whole body down in a fluid way, earning a huge reaction from the crowd. Sehun realized then that this was a lap dance. 

Baekhyun then stood and turned around, making Sehun look straight at his ass (he was praying that he was legal) before bending back and popping it out. That’s when he started twerking and Sehun basically lost it. He covered his face with his hands, not wanting to see or feel any of it. He was still laughing though. Believe or not, this wasn’t his first time receiving a lap dance from a drunk boy. 

The crowd was screaming at a volume that hurt Sehun’s ears. He soon noticed the decrease and removed his hands from his face, finding Baekhyun standing fully and bowing as the crowd applauded him. Sehun clapped along as well. He didn’t know whether to thank him or not. Baekhyun just topped off his cowboy hat to him and Sehun shyly bowed to him in gratitude. He turned to Suho then, who was behind him, laughing his ass off at everything. 

Sehun took hold of him. “You little-“ 

He jokingly tickled him as punishment, which Suho took to as natural wiggling around, laughing even more. It was Sehun’s favorite part. 

But the laughing stopped when Suho budded into some guy behind him. He turned to apologize to the guy, and Sehun watched as his elbow knock a full glass of beer out of his hand and onto the floor, making the liquor inside splash onto the girl beside him, landing all over her clothes and exposed skin. 

Sehun watched it all happen in slow motion, spread out enough for him to be able to take about a thousand pictures in the two-second span. Maybe because he knew what was coming right after it when he caught a look into the man’s eyes. 

The man that Suho budded into shove the blond boy back about a foot, making him crash into Sehun’s body. Sehun moved in front of Suho as the guy came up close to them, wanting more. He could hear the now wet girl behind them call out violent and angry demands. 

“You fuckers-!” The man started. His slurry tone was a clear sign of him being drunk. 

“Hey man, we don’t want any trouble. It was just an honest mistake. He didn’t mean it.” Sehun defended them, trying to calm the guy down before security took notice, or worse. 

“Doesn’t matter! It happens!” Before Sehun could respond verbally, a fist came flying out towards him. 

In a split second, Sehun reacted by blocking the punch, then kicking the guy in the side. The guy tried to throw another punch but Sehun made contact first by kicking him in the chest, flying him backward and making him fall over a table. The table flopped and turned over under him, laying sideways on the floor, letting glass bottles and cups to shatter and more beer to spill out. 

Sehun didn’t realize what happen till he found himself standing with his arms up in defense mode and there was an advent of pressure on his leg. Oh no...

There was a still moment before the man on the ground moved and looked up to him with a murderous look in his eye. He sat up roughly and seemingly growled. That’s when Sehun became aware of the six other men around him, glaring at him with fisted hands. Look like the guy had some friends... 

“Get him!” 

Sehun was pulled from behind before he knew what was going on. He turned around to find Suho there, who took his hand and made a bolt to the exit door. Sehun did not object to the plan the other boy had, but instead, followed him along at running out of the bar and back into the street. 

They ran faster once outside, dashing across the street. Sehun heard the men coming after them from behind and they both ran faster to make more distance between them all. 

He had no idea where they were going but he kept running, even after Suho let go of his hand and ran ahead of him slightly. He was surprisingly giggling as the dashed along the lifeless sideway along the coastline of the ocean. Suho had his arms up in the arm with the wind blowing through his clothes. He hooted out in careless glee, the fear from before now pure adrenaline and thrill. Sehun laughed at him, wishing he could look at this view of him from behind forever. His hair reflected pure wind under the street lights and was radiant in the movements of the wind. His clothes were flopping about his frame and the smile on his face took away from the red on his nose and cheeks. His eyes were the best part, with that same taunting look again.

Suho turned back to him and took his hand again. “Come on. I know a place we can hide.” 

Sehun jogged along with him to the place nearby. It was darker outside now, probably past midnight. He could hear some deep calls echo off the building walls and didn’t want to stay and find out if it was the same guys from earlier. 

They soon were going up the steps of a tall building that look official and fancy. Sehun’s slightly tipsy mind thought it was the gallery again for a second before the made it inside. The lights came on automatically, revealing a large and empty room of shelves full of books. 

Sehun took a moment to catch his breath as Suho walked in farther and took off his coat. He realized then that he left his coat at the bar. Damn it. 

He rested his hands on his knees for a moment before standing back up and straight. He saw Suho sitting on the table, breathing hard as well with a smirk on his face. He looked at Sehun with a heated look in his eyes. He watched as the younger boy’s face became flush again, biting his lower lip. 

“What?” Sehun asked him. Did he think this was hot or something? 

“Nothing.” Suho shook his head. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He began to walk over to him. “You don’t think they’ll find us here?” 

“Nah. I doubt it. They’ve probably already given up.” 

“What is this place anyway?” 

“It’s the public library.”

“Why did you bring us to the public library?” 

“Would you come to the library if you were drunk and pissed?” 

“No.” 

“Neither would they.” Suho sassed him. “You’re welcome.” 

Sehun signed out a light chuckle at the boy. “Well, when you’re ready, we can go. We can find another bar or something. This time somewhere peaceful and quiet.” 

“Like a restaurant?” Suho asked him, picking up and his coat. He took out his phone to check the time. Sehun saw over his shoulder it was well past midnight. 

“Sure. If there’s one open.” Sehun patted the younger boy’s leg. “I’ll pay.” 

Suho grinned along with him. They stood up together and made their way to the door. 

“I didn’t spend a lot of time in the library when I was in school and I don’t plan to caught up now.” Sehun jokes just to make Suho laugh. 

He did as he pushed on it and it didn’t open. He pulled on it and it won’t budge. 

“What?” Suho did it again to both doors with the same results. Sehun looked up to the glass window in the door, reading backward of the listed times of when they opened and closed on each day. 

“They closed two hours ago,” Sehun told Suho from behind. The boy looked at him before turning back around and reading for himself. Sehun could see in the reflection of the glass that his mouth dropped at the realization. 

“B-But how?!” Suho began to freak out. “How could we get in if it’s locked?!” 

Sehun had no idea. He understood now, though, why no one was here and why it was too damn quiet, even for a library. Damn, he was dumb when he was drunk. 

He looked around him and saw another set of doors on the other side and ran over to them. He put all his weight on the push and pulled with all his might with nothing to show of it other than more locked doors. He juggled the set in their jam to have the same results. He turned back to face Suho on the opposite side of the room and signed. 

Sehun called back onto the door and slid down to the ground in defeat. This was an unexpected turn to for the worse. 

“I can’t believe...” Suho began, sitting in and the ground with his face in his hands. He was in deep desperation. “Isn’t the point of security is to keep people from getting in?” 

“Don’t talk sense to me now, baby. I’m too drunk.” Sehun told him from across the room. 

“What if the owners some and find us? What if they call the police? What if they charge us for breaking and entering? I’m too young to be a criminal!” Suho was about to panic. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay off your bail. Then I’ll buy you dinner.” Sehun said in a monotones voice. 

Suho signed again and leaned his head back to the door. 

“I think this is the first time I’ve spoken above a whisper in a library.” Sehun laughed at his own discovery. “It’s rather nice.” He raised his volume. 

Suho looked at him and smirked. “Oh yeah!” He cried out. 

“Yeah!” 

“How loud can you yell?!” 

“As loud as I want! How loud can you yell?!” 

“Louder than you I bet!” 

“Oh really!?” 

“Really!” 

Together the two boys inhaled deeply before letting out their own ear-shattering screams of joy, like two toddlers throwing a tantrum. 

The sound echoed off the walls like massive pong ball, almost causing the walls to shake around them. Suho was the first to back out. He was too busy laughing so hard. He even began to hiccup, making both him and Sehun laugh harder. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. 

Time passes and eventually, the boys get up and walk around. Suho took it upon himself to see if he could find a key anyway in the offices if he could get into them. Sehun soon planted himself on a table again and spread out on it, using Suho’s jacket as a pillow. He could smell more of the boy’s cologne and see little strands of his pretty blonde hair throughout his sleeves and shoulders. He almost reached for his camera again, wanting to capture it. 

He looked away and up to the window ceiling above him and wishes he could see the stars. What’s the point of having a glass ceiling if you couldn’t make out the stars? It was like taking a picture on a camera that couldn’t focus. It was like being blind to the detailing of beautiful things. Sehun cursed again for not having his camera with him. He wanted to capture this, too. 

“I couldn’t find any keys, but I did find some left over from the office party.” Suho’s voice popped over him and his still space. 

Sehun turned and found the boy walking over to him with a bottle of what looked like rum and two plastic wine glasses. He walked steadily now, with more pride in his steps than before on the stage. He had his forest green sweater sleeve pushed up to his elbow, exposing more of his very pale skin. He looked more comfortable then, more than he had most of the night. He seemed sober enough to think and talk straight (more than Sehun at least). He wondered why, and how to keep it like that. 

Sehun sat up and scouted over for the smaller boy. Suho poured the glasses for both of them, opening up the new bottle like he didn’t care about committing a crime just twenty minutes beforehand. Sehun liked the way he moved, with his long fingers that twisted and turned elegantly. His wrist lifted up so delicately, like air. He felt himself smiling at the sight. 

“You’re so cute when you move.” Sehun didn’t know why he stated (or thought) that. 

“Just shut up and drink, handsome.” Suho winked at him as he handed him his drink. Sehun still saw his little shy boy blush on his cheeks. He can’t hide from him that easily. 

Sehun took hold of Suho’s bent knee and slid him over the table and closer to him. Suho raised a brow at him till Sehun twisted his arm around with his, doing a jointed drink. Suho snickered at the gesture and took a sip with him. 

Sehun drunk half of his drink in one go, putting the glass down tongue click and sign. He glanced back up to see Suho looking at him with a dreamy grin and look in his pretty eyes again. 

“What?” He asked the blonde boy. 

“Nothing.” 

“What are you thinking there?” Sehun tried his best to not sound crazy drunk. 

Suho took a second to respond. “That was really... nice. What you did back at the bar for me...” 

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t anything.” Sehun told him, trying to not off rude. 

“It was something. I didn’t see it coming, honestly.”

“I didn’t either.” Sehun chuckled along with him.

“Thank you,” Suho told him, honestly and earnestly. He timidly reached out his hand towards Sehun’s which he didn’t back away from. He met the other boy’s hand in the middle and squeezed it. Sehun held it there, running his thumb over his knuckles. 

Suho’s blush was fully visible then, his chunky little cheeks all rosy. His head was down, showing is hair part, and he was smiling fully, trying to hide his teeth from him.

Sehun never wanted to look away from him. He felt good looking at him now. He felt completely sober, knowing that this was something more, in that moment. Right there, something bloomed and Sehun almost let himself believe it was love. He felt like it was...

Sehun leaned into his space, going down to where his forehead touched his. Suho glanced up to make eye contact with him. It was a still silence between them. Sehun liked the shape of Suho’s eyes, along with his short and thick eyelashes. They were stocky and almost completely hidden under his eyelid fold. His irises where so black he couldn’t really make out his pupil. Sehun didn’t believe he let himself fall then. He more likely tripped in by accident. 

Suddenly, sirens went off. Red lights blinked around them. The motions and sounds threw them both off, making them jump off the table in shock. Sehun covered his ears since the sirens were so loud like he used to do in school during a fire alarm. 

A voice comes over them on the sound system, clicking on before sounding off in a monotone voice. _“This a warning for the intruders currently inside the building. You have ten seconds to leave the building or the cops will arrive and you will be arrested.”_

“What?!” Suho called out in question. 

_“10...9...”_ The sound system began to count down. 

Sehun and Suho didn’t stay around for long. 

Sehun grabbed Suho’s arm as the boy reached for the bottle of rum and his jacket (Sehun liked him more for that) and together they dashed out of the building. This time the doors opened widely and forcefully and they ran down the steps, hand in hand, just like how they came in. 

Suho pulled him out into the deserted street and crossed it towards the nearby shoreline of the ocean. They stopped once they reached the sidewalk of the beach. Sehun turned over his shoulder when they stopped. He couldn’t see the library in sight and found that to be a good thing, considering that was the second time tonight they ended up running away from possible danger or arrest. 

Sehun glanced to Suho, running a hand over his exposed forearms to keep them warm. He rolled up his sleeves and loosen the red tie around his neck earlier on. He then took his tie off completely and tossed it to the concrete beside him. He felt as if he could fully breathe again, sucking in the even colder air now as the ocean breeze blow across him. He was freezing but felt alright. 

He looked at Suho beside him, who tossed his jacket over his shoulder, and handed him the bottle of rum. Sehun took it and had a heavy sip of it. It burned his throat, making him warm and dizzy. 

“So... Do you like long walks on the beach?” Suho tried to coax him in a honey sweet tone. His hair was messed up and completely out of place. His lips looked chapped and his face was still flushed from the work out of running. He was still beautiful, more intoxicating than the alcohol. His insides became more heated looking at him. 

“Lead the way.” Sehun could have followed him anywhere, despite the fact he still didn’t know the boy’s real name. 

Suho took hold of his free arm, and since Sehun was too busy looking at his side profile, he didn’t realize he was shuffling his stance to take off his socks and shoes till he snapped out of his and looked down. The boy was soon barefooted and looked back up to Sehun, waiting for him to do the same. Sehun did, and both of them left them there before walking down the concaving hill of sand. Sehun never glanced back to the tie and shoes. 

The two of them walked across the beach together in comfort. Suho was clinging to him, laying his head on his shoulder as the softly strolled just inches away from the tide outreach. They didn’t talk much in the silence between them, enjoying the peace together. Sehun didn’t want to disturb the moment. This was the most tranquility that Sehun has had since he was 21 when his life became hectic and unresting. He felt reposeful with Suho with him now, even though he felt the exact opposite earlier in the night. He never experienced the two extremes with the same person before. He found it odd, yet liberating. 

They handed each other the bottle when they wanted it. Suho took it more than him, making him leave his shoulder momentarily and take his hand instead. 

They went on. Sehun let him walk in front of him again, holding the bottle to himself as the other boy kicked up the sand around his feet. Sehun thought his feet were probably just as cold as his. 

Sehun didn’t ask him for the time since the sky had turned to a lilac purple and he knew it was soon about to be morning. There were no clouds and the sun had not started to rise over the horizon. The ocean moved calmly in its own rhythm of smooth slowness. The scent of salt in the harsh breeze almost overwhelmed his nostrils, mixing in with the smell of Suho’s shampoo and cologne. He turned back forward to the younger boy in front of him, watching him emerge into bliss as he sunk down into the sand with each step he took. 

Sehun hated this because it was the beautiful moments like these that he couldn’t take a picture of, to hold in a photo and to have for himself. There were too many emotions for any kind of machine or film to capture fully. Only he could fully observe this, and he could only do it in this single time. It was too moving to stand. 

Suho slowed his paste soon enough, letting Sehun, catch up to him and come up behind him. He gently wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and torso, pulling him back to this chest. Sehun snuggled his nose into his hair again, tickling enough to make him laugh. 

He pulled him down then, making them downfall into the sand to sit. Suho giggled more as he wiggled away from him, laying in the sand completely on his back. Sehun joined him, laying in the opposite direction. He turned his head to find the giggly boy beside him, looking at his face where his nose was almost touching his, but his chin was to his forehead. 

“So...” Suho started, looking at him with a bright look in his eyes. 

“So...” Sehun copied him. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like... where are you from?” Sehun began. 

“Around here.” 

“What’s your favorite color?” Sehun asked him. 

“Violet and gold.” 

Sehun hummed in another question, obviously tipped toeing around the question in regards to his name, knowing both of them were waiting for. 

“What’s...” Sehun looked at him again, feeling steamy again as he looked into the boy’s eyes. “What’s your dream wedding?” He asked dumbfounded affection. 

Suho hollered in laughter at him, before sighing deeply. “I don’t know. I kind of just want to elope to Jamaica or somewhere and get drunk every night.” 

Sehun knew he was the one then. 

They busted our into glee then. Both rolling in the sand without any attempt of control. He nearly breathed in sand from his little fit. They were too drunk for their own good. 

Sehun turned over again to Suho, founding him calming down a bit. He was beautiful, unbelievably beautiful. 

Sehun rolled over on his stomach, making him hover over Suho’s face. He cupped his cheeks again, feeling the palm of his hand mold into the sharp shape of his high cheekbones. The boy under him had eyes shining at him even more as he smiled down to him. Sehun ran his thumb over his plum and stretched pretty pink lips. He wanted to touch them in every way. He wanted him in every way. 

“Why did you picked me up there?” He suddenly asked him, breaking Sehun from his thoughts. 

“I liked what I saw, to be honest.” Sehun tugged a blonde strain behind his hair. “Beautiful boys like you always get to me.” 

“But was I really worth $25,000?”

“As long as you keep looking at me like that, you are.” Sehun watched as he bit his lip again. “Maybe even more. Maybe you’re just priceless.” 

Sehun thought he was perfect. 

“Kiss me.” Suho finally breathed. Sehun did, fully. 

They stayed on the beach while they undressed and pursued onto the lovemaking. Suho stayed under him and held him close as they went on, making them both feel every aspect. 

Sehun’s memory became hazy after that. He does recall leaving the shore with Suho afterward, feeling uncomfortable with the sand all over his body. He woke up in his hotel bed hours later, along with the scent of cheap cologne and sea salt beside him. He was left with no name. 

It was three years later when Sehun finally got it. 

Those three years were hell for him. 

The same morning Sehun woke up alone in that bed, he went back to the gallery, desperate to find Kyungsoo. 

He found him with Jongin in the main room, talking over coffee. Sehun went straight up to him, asking about Suho and what his real name was. He didn’t even greet them; he was in a state of urgency and desperation. 

Kyungsoo told him he didn’t know anything about the boy. He didn’t even recall him when Sehun asked about him and referred to him by his fake name Suho. Sehun left them after that, not explaining his actions as he did. He only called back to Jongin, telling him that he’ll call and explain everything later. 

He went to the beach them, which was different from the hours before when he was there. It was crowded, filled with people that made it harder for him to remember exactly where everything was. He went up and down the strip twice, trying to find the spot their shoes and his tie was left. He found nothing. 

He went back to the library but only stayed at the steps after realizing that he couldn’t go in and ask without admitting that Suho and he committed a crime. He then thought of the bar. 

He ran like a bat out of hell down the street to the bar. He prayed for the owners to be there. They would know him, and his real name. They would know. He should have gone to them first. He had filled with hope again, maybe he could find out a way to get back to Suho through them. Maybe this could be saved. 

The bar was closed. He couldn’t find a phone number or anything for it, leaving him out again with nothing but a fake, useless name and a beautiful face of a boy he loved. He got on his flight later on that evening, wanting nothing more than to stay.

He can’t believe he let himself forget to get his name. He didn’t even get his number. Hell, he didn’t even get a picture. He had nothing but a fake name...

Time passed and a day doesn’t go by where Sehun’s mind didn’t wander back to him. He thought about Suho every day. 

He was the inspiration to his new collection and the motivation for everything he did to make his vision happen. He was in every thought process that Sehun had, varying from a position on the lens, to the lighting of the people he took photos of, to the amount of money he spent on dinner, and the design of the bed set he got for his home. Suho became everything to him. 

His newest collection was an instant hit. Critics everywhere were giving him outstanding reviews, and art collectors and dealers were asking for interviews more examples of his portfolio. Sehun hoping that among all the attention he was getting, that maybe Suho would see it somewhere. Maybe he could see it in one of his classes or through one of his friends that were a fan of Sehun’s. He knew that Suho would recognize himself in his work. He was there, down into the developed negatives. Maybe that could lead Suho into finding him. It never came. 

The sensation over his work caused Sehun to travel more for his world, making him spend almost every night on a plane flight or a hotel room. He was constantly surrounded by people, always working on one thing or another. It was easier to distract himself from the pain and loneliness while drowning himself in the demands of work. It numbed his heartache, despite being around all the art he made in honor of the boy he loved. 

Because of his schedule, he couldn’t make it back to Jongin’s gallery banquet for the past few years. He was barely able to make room to go to his and Kyungsoo’s wedding, which he was so happy to attend. His best friend was happy and in love, with a boy who was just as happy and in love with him. He secretly envied them. 

It only became excruciating in the past year when work calmed down dramatically. He was home more, left to his own thoughts at nights. They always went back to Suho. He was like an addition to him, and he was an addict forced to get clean. He didn’t want to be clean. He hated sobriety. 

He tried everything to forget him. He tried to date other men, just go out to see if he could distract himself from him but he couldn’t. He compared every single man back to him in everything, right down to the eyelashes. None of them could hold a candle up to Suho, leaving Sehun more lost and miserable. He turned to alcohol but even then he felt miserable and guilty like it was a sin to drink without him. He even cried one night over opening a new bottle of rum. He felt as if he was cheating. 

He couldn’t even have sex anymore. He couldn’t stand the idea of being with someone other than Suho in that way. He didn’t want anything from anyone else. There was nothing they could give to him as Suho did. He wanted Suho. He needed him.

Sehun was left to just go on day by day the best he could. He kept the beautiful boy at the back of his mind, only enough for him to get through what he needed to do before laying down at night and letting himself get intoxicated by the memory again. Sehun could still smell his cologne and the salty ocean breeze. He could feel sand between his toes. At least he had the rum to keep him warm like before. 

He knew he was hopeless in his hunt for Suho, realizing it was fully impossible to find him. It was like chasing ghosts at this point, leaving Sehun hopeless and defeated. 

It was winter when Sehun got a call from Jongin. He missed it at first, making Jongin leave a voice mail saying to call him back. It was urgent. 

Sehun did, and Jongin only asked him if he knew some new up and coming artist by some average name. 

“Do you know a Kim Junmyeon?” Jongin asked. 

“No,” Sehun answered. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” Sehun assured. “Why?”

“When can you come back to the gallery?” 

Sehun asked he can be over as soon as he needed him. Jongin told him to get on a plane tonight and see him once he got off. 

Sehun asked if everything was alright. He asked if he and Kyungsoo were fighting or something. Jongin said it wasn’t anything like that, he just needed to see this for himself. Sehun packed a bag and bought a ticket at the airport. He landed later on that night, still unaware of what was happening.

He hadn’t been back in the town for years, always being too afraid to come back. He knew he would get himself caught up on finding Suho again. He was even thinking about it on the plane ride there. He tried to convince himself of just running by that bar again, and maybe he could see him there. Sehun snapped himself out of it. 

Sehun made his way to the gallery straight away. He left his bag at the hotel but brought his camera with him just in case. He made it to the gallery very late, way past the usual closing time, but was thankful to see the lights still on. 

Sehun walked in, looking for Jongin at the entree desk. He didn’t see him if he was there or not. 

On the walls was a full finished work displayed for viewing. The nearest one to him was a watercolor portrait of a man, tall and lanky, standing to his back against a wooden railing wall, with dominating shadows over him. He wore a black rode with stitched in dragons in the fabric, a bright multicolored shirt underneath. There was extreme detailing in both the design and texture, nearly mirroring the vision of a photograph, but the man had no facial feature like a nose or eyes. 

The man looked like Sehun himself. 

“What?...” Sehun was left shocked. He didn’t know he was looking at, but he knew that was him. That was the way he stood and the shape of his jawline and hair. 

He stepped back from the painting, not realizing he walked up to it in the first place. He glanced around him and found more like the work before him. 

He walked up to another one of the same figure in the previous work. This time the man was blonde, with half his chin covered up like by a fluffy blue blanket. Sehun could make out the small detailing of the fuzz on the blanket and each strand of blonde hair on the man’s head. This one had no face as well. 

He still looked like Sehun. He realized then they all were of Sehun. 

He was taken back. He turned about and looked around all of the paintings on display to find them all the same as the others. They all were of a faceless man, with life-like detailing on the clothes he wore and of the backgrounds he stood in front of. 

One of them was of him on his back, in a white button up and black slacks, being soaked by the oncoming wave of water over his body. He had black hair with a blue shimmer, his ears hidden in the shadows around his head. Another one was of him in front of a plain dark purple background with a luxurious coat draped over his shoulders as he stood, tilting his faceless head down to his feet before turning slightly towards the viewer like he was looking at them. 

They were marvelous. The way they seemed to be real life made Sehun feel as if he was looking into a mirror. He was still left baffled and uneasy though. Was this really him? And if so, how could that be? 

“The title of the collection is ‘No Name’.” 

Sehun wiped back behind him to find Jongin and Kyungsoo there, watching him have his mental breakdown. 

Sehun looked at them with confusion, before seeing something move in his peripheral vision. He turned to find some black figure moving out and around the corner, hiding behind it and out of Sehun’s sight. 

Sehun looked at the space and the wall for a moment, feeling something at the pit of his stomach beginning to rail him into that direction. He turned to Jongin first, nonverbally asking to go forward. His best gestured his hand out to him in allowance. 

Sehun walked hesitantly over and around the wall, bringing him to the short alley space in the gallery that was usually saved for the masterpiece of the displaying collection. He found a darkly dressed man facing away from him in front of a very large work that hung on the wall by itself. It was a close up to the same man’s face with all the missing features like a nose and lips and eyes. It detailed down to perfection, down to the individual hair in his eyebrows and each wrinkle line in his lips. It was upside down like the viewer was looking up at him leaning over them as they laid down. The face was smiling softly, letting the look in his eyes speak for themselves. 

It was Sehun, and his eyes were the best part of the work. They were lively and bright as if they were reflecting light from the side. They were deep and reflective everything they held inside them. 

Sehun suddenly breathed, stunned from the image before him. His eyes fell then down to the other viewer in front of him. He stopped breathing again once he recognized who that was. 

He grew taller, it seems. His shoulders were wider and his hair was now a settled cooper color, pushed back in longer and stringier strands. His neck was still thick, even under the turtle neck sweater he wore underneath his black suit jacket swung over his left shoulder. He had grown, but he was still the same beautiful boy Sehun longed for. 

Sehun took quiet and steady steps forward towards the boy. He stopped when he only a few steps away, hesitating for a moment, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say or do. It was like he had the medicine to save his life right before him, and he still felt like he was going to die if he took it or not. 

He reached for his camera instead and took a few shots of him from behind, letting the flash pop out brightly enough for the man before him to notice. He wasn’t going with another picture of him. 

The man turned and it was confirmed. It was Suho. 

Their eyes had an instant connect, and it took every part of Sehun not to break down there and cry. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. That this was real. It was the same pair of eyes he had been dreaming about for years now. They looking directly at him again. 

“So...” Sehun began, not knowing what to say. “No name?” 

Suho smirked at his remark. He looked down to the floor as he started blushing again. Sehun adored him more. 

“I guess the trick here is that you’re the Mr. No Name here, huh?” Sehun joked with him. He was on the edge of just collapsing. A lot of emotions was running through him now, all mixed and intertwined together. he was mostly happy though. He was relieved. 

“Yeah. I’m really sorry about that...” Suho wouldn’t look at him. 

“Don’t be. Just tell me your real name.” Sehun finally asked him after all this time. 

“Kim Junmyeon.” He answered. 

Sehun repeated his name twice, feeling himself slowly smiling ear to ear. He finally knew. 

Sehun stepped forward and closer to the boy, embracing him fully in his arms before kissing him. He held him tightly so he won’t run away this time. Junmyeon kissed his back fully. 

They parted after a moment of bliss. Sehun didn’t want to let him go. He held him close to his chest again as he did on that first night.

“So Junmyeon...” Sehun began. 

“That’s me.” Junmyeon grinned up to him. They shared a short laugh together. Sehun slid his hand down to his, squeezing it tightly. 

“How about we get out of here?” Sehun finished. 

“And go where?” 

“Jamaica.”


	2. 2

It was an insane idea. Almost complete stupidity. But Sehun couldn’t make himself to care if it really was. He just had Junmyeon on his arm, and that’s all that mattered to him at that point. 

That same night Sehun and Junmyeon went back to the hotel room Sehun had booked for the night. They got all kinds of alcohol on the way there and spent the whole night talking. Sehun only dreamt of this night, never really thinking that it would actually happen, especially in the way it did.

Sehun was the one to demand everything from Junmyeon first. He wanted to know everything. 

“Start anywhere you want. Just talk to me.” Sehun already felt buzzed from the whiskey.

“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked him.

“I’ve been wanting to know for a while now. And I thought I ask this time before I get drunk and forget.” Sehun made him laughed, and that was the highlight of his night. 

Junmyeon was a normal kid growing up. He had good grades and good parents. He had a gift for art that he always cared about deeply, and despite all of his family’s heavy discouragement, he went on to persuade a career in his passion. It was hard to find a decent job during and after college, so he went for his master as a last strength of faith. His work was suggested by a professor to an old friend of some kind and that was how he got onto his new pass of an uprising artist. 

His first few paintings were idolized and built up all types of expectations for his next few. He hit a wall though, not liking anything he had made and giving up on them halfway through. He started making portraits of Sehun to relieve the stress and pressure he was starting to feel from, missing his more in those moments. The same professor and old friend that discovered him loved it and Junmyeon decided to make multiple of them as his own amusement. He didn’t care at that point if they took off or not. They made him feel better like Sehun wasn’t just a memory inside his own mind anymore. 

“So you did miss me?” Sehun teased him, leaning in close to his face and tracing his nose around his. He smelt like wine and paint.

“Yeah. A lot, really...” He mumbled. 

“Then why didn’t you reach out?” Sehun asked him. 

“I didn’t know if I could. I mean, I doubt you would actually respond if someone on your staff or something told you some weirdo kid was reaching out to you, trying to see you again.” Junmyeon explained. “You probably would have taken me like a crazy stalker fan or something.”

Sehun didn’t respond. He knew there was more than that. Junmyeon never said it, but Sehun figured out later on in time that it was mostly because Junmyeon just figured that Sehun wouldn’t want to see him again either way, that he only thought of it as a one night stand, and that was it. 

Junmyeon asked him how his life was since they last met. Sehun was completely honest.

“You seriously couldn’t even get laid?” Junmyeon asked in a joking tone with a smirk.

“Well, when you say it like that!” Sehun giggled with Junmyeon as he defended himself. The younger boy was definitely pleased with that piece of information. 

They woke up that night morning naked and cuddling. It was almost surreal for Sehun to actually believe this happened again, like it another dream that went on longer than normal. Sehun just laid there and enjoyed the body warmth and soft skin against his, just in case it was. 

He was half awake when he began to feel Junmyeon move away from him. He panicked, instantly tightening his hold on the boy’s waist and pulling him back to himself. 

Junmyeon chuckled at his reaction. “I’m just getting my phone. I promise I’m not leaving.” 

Sehun let his go after a second, letting him reach for his phone. He leaned back into his chest and Sehun found himself breathing again. 

Junmyeon turned onto his other side to face him. His hair was messy and his face was slightly puffy. He was probably just as hungover as Sehun, considering that they drunk all the alcohol last night. 

“Morning.” Sehun greeted him.

“Morning.” Junmyeon peeked him on the tip of the nose. “What are we going to do today?”

“Once my hangover passes, we can do whatever you want,” Sehun told him with his eyes closed, wanting sleep. 

“Even Jamaica?” 

Sehun opened his eyes. He was beautiful and for some reason, it seemed right.

“You want to go to Jamaica?” Sehun smiled up to him. 

Junmyeon only kissed him, and he took that as his yes. 

They left for that flight for Jamaica that following day. It was late at night, which only gave them enough time to book the hotels room and last minute pack. After doing so, Sehun went off to ask Jongin and Kyungsoo to come with him. 

To say they were stunned was an understatement.

“Are you insane?!” Jongin yelled at him in the gallery. “Are you literally fucking insane?!”

“Just hear me out!” 

“No! No! I don’t have to listen to you when you’re crazy!” Jongin was so mad that Kyungsoo had to hold him back. “Sehun, I have known him longer than you! And I’ve only known him for three days!”

“That doesn’t matter!” Sehun tried to explain. “I know this is him, Jongin. That he’s my one!”

Kyungsoo made Jongin sit down at his point. He was breathing heavily and looked as if he was about to have a stroke. 

“Sehun. This is something you really need to think about.” Kyungsoo tried to reason with him. He looked more concern for him than his actual husband. 

“I have thought about it. I’ve thought about it nonstop for the past three years.” Sehun told them.

“You have to think with your heart and not your dick, Sehun.” Jongin stabbed at him. His head was in his hands.

“I am!” Sehun defended himself. “You were there when I first saw him. Both of you were. You know how it was for me.” 

“I know, Sehun but-“

“But I love him and I know this is right. It’s crazy and not normal, but I swear to God I know this is right. I love him and I will forever, rather we are together or not. I rather love him with me, as my husband. And I really want you guys there because you two mean a lot to me and this means a lot to me.”

Both of the other two men were quiet for a moment. Jongin was still in the chair rubbing his eyes and Kyungsoo was looking at the ground with deep lines on his forehead. 

“Please... I really need y’all there.” Sehun was nearly begging. He needed his best friends there. He needed them there for the biggest day of his life. 

It was a full minute of silence before the married couple turned to each other and spoke to each other through the various looks they shared. It was Jongin to speak first.

“We’ll go.” He signed. Sehun could have cried in happiness. 

“When is it?” 

“Tonight!” 

“What?”

Sehun didn’t leave the gallery till about an hour later, having to make sure his war with was fully won. While he was handling that, Junmyeon went to his friends Baekhyun and Chanyeol, who were at the bar at the time, and asked them to come along with them. Junmyeon told him that they were on board once he told them that it was all paid expenses trip, and they just need to bring the alcohol. They said would meet him and Sehun at the airport. 

All that left was for Sehun to call his manager, Minseok, and his husband Jongdae and invite them along with. Minseok needed a vacation anyway, and he consider this a vacation with pay. 

“Are you fucking crazy?!” He got yelled at for the second time that day. 

“Minseok, please come.” Sehun pleaded. 

“I’m coming to make sure you don’t make an idiot of yourself,” Minseok told him.

“Thank you, Minseok. I’ll give you a raise.” Sehun promised him.

“Yeah. Yeah...”

“And bring Jongdae too!”

“I’m going to have to. Just to make sure I don’t make an idiot of myself.”

Sehun and Junmyeon were the first arrive at the airport. They collected everyone’s tickets and waited for the rest to arrive. They had to buy about two weeks’ worth of clothes, which just consisted of Hawaiian dad shirts and cheap underwear. They also got hair dye for Junmyeon, who dyed it himself in the hotel bathroom, along with giving it a trim. He looked so good. 

The two were sporting faded jeans, tennis shoes, and flown floral button-ups with sunglasses tucked in at the neck. They were two dads on vacations and he loved it. 

Sehun put his arm around him. “So. Fiancé. Have you informed the in-laws yet?” 

Junmyeon laughed at him again. His smile so big and cute. “No. I haven’t. I was waiting to get outside the country to do so.”

“Why?”

“For safety reasons.” 

Both of them laughed, right as Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked in the airport. 

“Hey lovebirds!” The shorter boy screamed across the waiting area. He was walking ahead of the taller boy with the smaller rolling suitcase. 

“That’s Baekhyun.” Junmyeon stood up, pulling Sehun along to meet the two boys. They greeted Junmyeon in a huge hug, telling him congratulations.

“Hi. I’m Chanyeol.” The taller boy shook Sehun’s hand afterward. He recognized him as the one with the guitar that night. “And this is Baekhyun.”

“Hi. I’m the one that twerked on you that one time.” The smaller shook his hand as well. 

“It’s fine. I’m Sehun.” 

“Oh, we know.” Baekhyun’s eyes went wide. “He’s been talking about you for three years.”

“Non-stop,” Chanyeol added on. 

“Stop exposing me.” Junmyeon nervously laughed with a bright red face. Sehun kissed him on the head to comfort him.

The boy looked up to smile at him before looking past him and seeing something or someone that made his mouth drop in shock. 

“What?” Sehun asked him. 

“Guys, it’s Jongdae!” Junmyeon called out. Sehun turned to find Minseok and Jongdae walking in before Jongdae stopped in his and spread his arm with his mouth wide open in shock.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol screamed in excitement before running over to the boy, who screamed even louder and ran over to meet them in the middle. 

“You know Jongdae?” Sehun asked him, fiancé. 

“Yeah. He was my other roommate in college. He moved after they dropped out.” 

Sehun was shocked. He found Minseok beside and he brought in. “Jongdae is Minseok’s husband, who is my manager.”

“You know Jongdae?” Minseok asked him. 

“Yeah. He’s a close friend of mine from college.”

“Myeonie!” Jongdae was the loudest individual that Sehun ever encounter. He decided this when the boy hugged his fiancé.

“Babe, this is the friend I paid to write all my papers in college I told you about.” Jongdae bragged to his husband, who seemed just as delightfully lost as Sehun himself. 

“We all paid him to write our papers,” Baekhyun told the group. 

“He was the only one who didn’t rush. He just sat up in the dorm room and did all our homework.” Chanyeol explained.

“Yeah. I made fucking bank that year.” Junmyeon stated and made everyone laugh. Sehun caught Minseok look at him from the side and smile at him while nodding. He approved, and that meant more to him than he originally thought.

“This is like a class reunion,” Jongdae commented as he swung his arm around the two bar owners. “It’s like the movie Grown Ups.” 

“I’m Adam Sandler then!”

“Oh hell no! I’m Adam Sandler!” 

“What is happening here?” Kyungsoo asked behind everyone. Jongin was walking up behind them.

“This is Jongin and his husband, Kyungsoo. I met Jongin in college.” Sehun introduced his friends to Junmyeon’s.

“I feel like I’ve seen you two before,” Kyungsoo said to Baekhyun as he shook his and Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Have you been to our bar in town?” Baekhyun asked and told him the name. 

“That was where we had our first date,” Jongin answered with a smile on his face. 

“Hey, two for two!” Chanyeol shouted out like a bro, gesturing to both Jongin and Kyungsoo and Sehun and Junmyeon. 

The whole group of eight people laughed at the insane scenario before them. Sehun didn’t know what to think about any of it. It was bizarre and random but it also gave Sehun somewhat of comfort, because in a way, it gave him an unofficial, unspoken sign that this really was meant to be. Like a confirm notification that Junmyeon really was the one for him. 

The announcement goes off, saying that their flight was about an hour away from loading onto the plane for their flight. 

“Let’s get on through security,” Jongin suggested. 

“Sounds good.” Chanyeol agreed, grabbing the handle of the larger suitcase. “Guess which one has the alcohol in it.” He said while shaking the handle, making the sound of clinking glass bottles together. 

“Can you bring alcohol onto a flight?” Jongdae asked. 

“We’re about to find out.” Minseok joked. 

Turns out a person can, and they all made it to their seats onto their flight easily. Sehun settled himself in his seat beside Junmyeon, giving him the window seat. He took hold of the boy’s hand before takeoff.

“You ready?” He asked.

“Completely.” Junmyeon sounded confident.

“Are you sure?” Sehun asked shyly. “If you want to back out, you can. I won’t be mad.”

“No, I want this. Do you?”

Sehun only squeezed his hand more. “I want this.”

Junmyeon smiled at him again, and he knew this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthdays to the Bear and Penguin of EXO!


End file.
